The proposed research is designed to contribute to the understanding of primate behavior by a long-term comparison of the socio-spatial organizations of several free-ranging troops of a large, terrestrial primate. Comparisons are being made between troops of the same and different baboon species living in the same and different habitats. Intensive observations of identified individuals are planned for a period long enough to record changes in individual and troop behavior. Key social behaviors and ecological variables have been defined and procedures established for consistent and reliable use with several troops. Frequency data are being obtained to describe affiliation, mating, and dominance patterns; these basic indices of baboon social life provide a context facilitating the work of future researchers at a long-term site. Interpersonal spacing is being measured during rest and during moving progressions. The progression research will also include leadership in route selection. The division of a troop splitting into 3 parts will be monitored, with emphasis upon resources used in an expanding overall range.